Reflection
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: I have fought it so long and I can't handle it anymore. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can. I know full well that this could prove a fatal mistake, but I can't resist. I can't take it anymore. One-Shot for Yullen Week 2011


**A/N: And we've reached the halfway point; Day seven of Yullen Week! This was actually the very first Yullen Week entry I finished and the one that helped me make up my mind on actually participating this year. Come to think about it this one was also inspired by one of my wonderful beta reader's stories a lot like Hidden Heart. Hope you guys like it ^_^**

**Theme: Mirror/Reflection**

**Beta Reader: The wonderful Kirkland of course.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already gone over this...?**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

I_ run through a hall of mirrors trying to escape the 14th's image, trying to find my own and failing. Panic grips my heart like a cold hand the longer I run. Something bad will happen if I don't find myself in one of these countless mirrors, but I don't know what._

_Laughter echoes after me, cold and cruel, and the mirrors I've passed begin to shatter. I hear the sound of broken glass hitting hard stone from far behind, getting closer and closer with each passing second. I try to run faster, pushing my body harder than ever before, pushing my lungs and heart faster than what should be possible._

_Whatever force is breaking the mirrors grows closer till the mirror I've barely passed a few seconds ago shatters, quickly followed by the one right beside me. I try to activate my Innocence as I turn to stare into deep golden eyes-_

_"Moyashi!"_

I bolt upright gasping for air, my body trembling from fear and shock as I meet cool cobalt eyes, the worry in their depths something that only I am allowed to see.

"Oi, you okay?" Kanda asks his voice almost harsh to my ears.

I nod, not trusting my own voice to stay steady.

A yelp of surprise escapes my throat as I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me back down to the bed and flush against his chest.

"Then why don't I believe you?" he growls, nipping at my ear as if to reprimand me for my dishonesty.

A small whimper emanated from my throat at the slight pain but he quickly licked my ear, soothing the sting. I turn my head slightly and pout at him, "It was just a bad dream. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Che, the way you were thrashing and moaning I thought you were having a seizure not a nightmare."

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment as he buries his face into my neck and I feel his soft lips on my shoulder, "S-sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Shut up and go back to sleep," he growls, silencing me in an instant.

I nod and turn around, curling into my lover's chest, knowing that we might not be able to be together like this again for quite some time, and allowing sleep to claim me once more.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The dream haunts me, even in the waking world. I see that figure, a mass of wreathing shadow behind me every time I look at my reflection.

The dream returns. At first is happens only once every few weeks, then it starts happening more and more frequently until I am afraid to close my eyes. I long to run to Kanda, but, if I did, I would only cause him more trouble. I don't want the Order to accuse him of heresy like they have my master and myself, I love him too much to let that happen.

I wake up shaking again, fighting back sobs as Link sleeps on the floor beside my bed. I have fought it so long and I can't handle it anymore. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can. I know full well that this could prove a fatal mistake, but I can't resist. I can't take it anymore.

I knock on the door, knowing he will wake quickly. The door is yanked open and I don't even wait for him to realize it's me before I throw my arms around him and begin sobbing into his chest.

He doesn't ask what I'm doing here. We both know it's dangerous and he knows I wouldn't be here if it wasn't something bad. I tell him about the dream, about how it's always the same. How I run through that seemingly infinite hall of mirrors, the image of the 14th laughing at me, _taunting_ me, as I try to find 'me' in one f the countless mirrors. I tell him how the mirrors start to shatter, how they start to catch up, and ,finally, how those piercing gold eyes stare back at me and how those gloved hands reach for me as though meaning to drag me down.

He doesn't say anything when I'm done, just picks me up and places me on the bed before lying beside me and allowing me to curl up into his chest, his arm wrapped securely around my waist, holding me close. I close my eyes, feeling safe in my lover's arms, and let sleep claim me.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_I'm running again, the hall of mirrors throwing the 14th's image back at me no matter where I look. His gold eyes pierce me to my core, cruel amusement and dark anticipation clear in their depths. I hear the mirrors begin to shatter, my heart beating faster each time the sound of broken glass hitting stone reaches my ears. It's the same dream as before, but the fear that races through my veins is different._

_It's so much worse._

_My heart clenches with fear, guilt, and overwhelming dread as the mirror beside me shatters, and white gloved hands reach for me. I try to activate my Innocence but before anything happens, my arm disintegrates into a cloud of black dust that wreathes around me like smoke, leaving me utterly defenseless against the monster that dwells within my heart._

_I've never been through this part of the dream. The fear always forces me to wake before I get this far. I want so badly to wake up._

_I feel hands grip at my shirt, their touch sending ice through my veins and rendering me unable to cry out, unable to even move as the Noah grows closer, his manic laughter echoing down the halls, mixing with the sound of breaking glass, and i feel is hot breath on my skin, the smell like burning flesh and rotting decay. I close my eyes, fighting back tears as the cold spreads through my veins, numbing me from the inside out._

_I feel frost form on my skin, starting where the hand clutches my collar. This is it. The 14th has won. He's going to take over and there's nothing I can do to fight back._

_A scream fills the air, and I wonder, vaguely, when I regained my voice and the ability to scream. My eyes snap open as the ice retreats, and warmth takes its place. I feel an arm around my waist and something hard and warm against my back and the glint of steel catches my eye._

_The curved blade is held in front of me and I suddenly realize it wasn't my scream. The 14th is disappearing, becoming nothing more than a shadow before turning to dust, the particles being carried away by the wind in a mere heartbeat. I look up and my tear filled silver eyes meet calm cerulean. My breath catches in my throat and I try to speak, only to be silenced by his lips against mine._

_When he pulls away I try to speak again, but still words evade me. The 14th didn't get me after all. Kanda saved me from the Noah, allowing me to stay, well, _me_._

_And for that I'm more grateful than I know how to say, so I lean up and press my lips against his, letting the kiss speak for itself._

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

I feel someone shaking my shoulder and I reluctantly open my eyes to find my dark haired lover hovering above me, his hair falling around us like a silk curtain blocking my view of the outside world.

"Che, what's with the tears, Moyashi?" he growls, sounding annoyed.

I look at him for a moment, confused before I touch my fingers to my cheek and feel the tears sliding down it.

I smile at him, "It was just a dream."

He frowns at me as I feel more tears slide down my cheek. He leans forward and my eyes widen as he kisses my left eye, stopping my tears from falling, and says, "Baka Moyashi. Crying over a dream."

"It's 'Allen,' Ba-Kanda," I say with a pout.

He 'che's' and rolls off of me before pulling me back to his chest.

"Whatever Moyashi."

I smile in contentment as I curl into his chest, breathing in his scent as I close my eyes.

"I won't let him take you, so stop with the crying, Baka."

My eyes snap open, and I look up at him once more, "What?"

"The 14th. You're mine, Moyashi, and if you give in, I swear I'll make you regret it."

I nod and lay my head back on his chest. For the first time in too long, I feel safe. I no longer fear the 14th now that I've found my reason to hang on to myself.

I decide to hold on, to continue fighting the 14th, so that I can stay with Kanda for as long as I'm able.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: And... more fluff. Is anyone else noticing a pattern here? Seriously, the sweet stories seem to have taken over the past couple of months and its kinda starting to worry me... OH WELL! I'm still pretty happy with this one. I think it came out pretty well bit I'll let you guys be the judge of that ;)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
